The present invention relates generally to tailgates for vehicle beds. In particular, the present invention is a pickup truck tailgate with an integral stair.
The use of a step mounted on a pickup truck tailgate to assist people entering and exiting the truck bed is generally known. One such tailgate step is disclosed in the Sleger U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,118. This step is in the form of a V-shaped piece of sheet metal bolted to the tailgate of the vehicle. It is somewhat bulky, and will occupy space and possibly interfere with cargo carried within the truck bed.
The Dawes U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,429 discloses a recreational unit for vehicle beds. The tailgate of the unit includes a step. However, the step extends rearwardly from the vehicle when the tailgate is raised, and is therefore poorly suited for pickup trucks.
The Criley U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,487 discloses a foldable step which is mounted to the tailgate of a pickup truck. This step is relatively complicated in construction.
It is evident that there is a need for an improved tailgate step. The step which should occupy relatively little space within the truck bed. To be commercially viable it must also be rugged and efficient to manufacture.